


Winter solstice

by theweird1



Series: Child of the Night Wolf [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Magnus, Blow Jobs, Graphic Sex, Hand Job, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Alec, Rimming, all the sex, probably others but can't think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: That last step in their marriage is the most import step, mating. They will become one and seal their bond forever. Alec is ready.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Child of the Night Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096037
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	Winter solstice

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this couple needed a sequel. And maybe a few more to come.

Winter had fully set in when Alec was scheduled for his next heat. Every omega had four heats a year, usually around the changing of the seasons. Alec had already experienced his last heat as a single omega and now he was here on the cusp of his next one, this time with a husband. 

Magnus had proven to be a very loving husband. It was still only a few months from their wedding, but he had yet to get angry or upset with the omega. Not that Alec expected his husband to be mad at him, he just assumed he would do something that would anger his husband. Fortunately he had not.

Alec woke on the day before the winter solstice, the shortest day in the year with the slight burning in his lower belly. He pushed the covers back from the bed to get air on his too hot body. 

That was always how it started. His mother would then take him to the heat hut outside of the village. The small building was several layers thick of mud and clay. Barely any scent could be smelled through it. Heat after heat Alec would spend there. He was not the only omega that would use the hut. Once the hut had been taken during his heat and his family had had to leave the house, save for his mother. But now he had someone to spend it with. 

Alec turned over to look at his sleeping husband. They would start a family soon. The couple had already talked about it. They would let the gods decide if they would be blessed with a child. There were ways to stop a pregnancy from happening and not every heat would result in a child. 

Nesting would happen soon. Finally he would have a place that he could nest in that was all his.  
Looking around the room he made note of all the blankets and furs his husband owned. While he would be hot during most of the heat it was the moments of clarity when he would be desperate for warmth. He heard a deep breath and then an arm laid over his middle. Looking back at his husband he saw sleepy gold green eyes staring back at him. 

“I can smell you.” The rough voice said before Magnus leaned in to kiss him. The kiss sent a thrill through his body. Soon his alpha would knot him and bind them together with a bite over his scent gland. Their scents would intertwine to create a new distinct smell that would be all their own.

“I can feel it coming. By tomorrow I should be ready.” Today would be the preparation day. They would close off this wing of the castle to everyone. Food would be brought in for the next few days. Alec’s heat usually lasted about three days. It could end sooner if he became pregnant.

“We should tell the servants.” But Magnus was not making a move to do anything but to kiss along Alec’s jaw and down his neck. Alec didn’t know if they could have sex before his heat, this was his first shared heat so he would let his husband take care of him. Magnus never did anything that Alec didn’t love. “Your smell is so much deeper.” He growled and the omega in Alec wanted to roll over and present. He only stayed in place because of his husband’s arm around his middle. 

“I can’t wait to feel a heat with you.” Sex with Magnus had been spetacular, even better than anything he could have imaged. After the first time Magnus had taken him twice more before the morning. Thank you gods they were allowed to sleep in. After that it was pretty regular to go to bed in the arms of his husband. They had even sneakily done it in the throne room once.

Magnus had just gotten done with meeting some advisers when Alec had come in. The prince ordered the guards out and to make sure no one came in. Alec was flushed deep red because he was pretty sure they all knew what was going to happen. That was the first time he had ridden his husband. He had never felt more powerful atop his alpha. Now he would get three days of unlimited sex.

Magnus nipped at his shoulder and pulled Alec’s night shirt up. They did have sex most nights, but Magnus had gotten back late from some party for a friend. Alec had dressed for warmth not for passion. 

His cock was already hard and full as Magnus’ large hand found it. He started stroking, slowly at first. Teasing the head as his lips and teeth left marks all over Alec’s shoulder and neck.

“Mmmag- Magnus...can we...before the heat?” Alec’s hand had flown to Magnus’ arm the moment the warm tan skin touched him. 

“I am not sure. I think so.” Looking up into blue eyes the golden one’s shown with love. The same love Magnus looked at him with every day. The very look that made him feel special. “But maybe I should wait until tomorrow to be inside you.” Magnus’ hand had not stopped stroking his cock, it had only gotten faster.

“Magnus...” Alec pulled him in for a kiss. When they finally pulled back Magnus crawled down the bed to sit in between Alec’s legs. 

This was something Alec had not been prepared for the first time it happened, much like he was when Magnus tasted his slick. The idea of someone so powerful on their knees for him was too much to even fathom. Yet Magnus loved it. He loved bringing pleasure to his soulmate, his bright jewel.

Tawny lips wrapped around the head and Alec arched against him. He scrambled for purchase as Magnus took him apart slowly with each tug of his lips or brush of tongue. 

“Please...alpha. Your mouth...this is surely Valhalla.” The dark haired omega finally found purchase in Magnus’ mess of black hair. Slowly, tantalizing slow, his husband was pulling him closer and closer to a wonderful conclusion. 

Sometimes he wondered what life would have been if the goddess had not brought them together. Would another alpha do this to him? Would anyone but Magnus be able to pull the pleasure out? Any other thought was lost as he tumbled over the edge, coming inside his husband’s mouth. It was wicked and disgusting and they loved it. 

His hand slipped from the other’s hair as Magnus cleaned him with soft licks. Then Magnus pulled down his sleep pants and moved close to Alec. Blue and gold met as Magnus stroked himself over his husband’s prone figure. It should have made him blush. He should hide away but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be bathed in his husband’s seed. Maybe it would help later for their future child. Magnus’ other hand reached out and grabbed Alec’s knee as his hips started to buck. Alec could see more white fluid leaking from the tip. 

“Please, alpha. Mark me.” With a growl Magnus came over Alec’s stomach and thighs. The pearls of liquid left behind by a loving husband. Alec dipped his fingers in some and brought it to his mouth. He had tasted it a few times, it was not particularly delicious but there was something about it. He licked the fluid off his finger as he heard another growl.

Magnus launched himself at Alec pulling him into a bruising kiss. There was love but there was also dominance. The omega whimpered in the back of this throat. This is all he could ever wish for. The kiss slowed down to a leisurely peck before Magnus moved to get a cloth.

“I suppose I should tell the servants to prepare things before you become intolerable.” The grin that crossed his face as he wiped his husband was both innocent and downright wicked. Only Magnus could make such a smile. 

“I believe it was you, my husband that initiated it.”

“Only after you asked.” Throwing the cloth away Magnus leaned down for another kiss. “To spend a heat with you will be the single best time in my life.” Alec flushed as his husband caressed his cheek. “I love you, my jewel. I love you more than my own life.”

While Magnus had said he loved Alec, pretty much the day after their wedding, it still took his breath away. Such a strong man could love him and only him. 

“I love you too, my only one. Forever.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alec finished placing the cushions just so. They would get terribly messy, but Magnus had told him not to worry. They would be washed or new ones would be found. The bed was a large nest blankets, furs, and cushions. It was late afternoon and Magnus had stepped out to make sure he would not be needed for the next week. This left Alec time alone to himself. 

The heat was progressing smoothly, but still annoying. His sleep shirt was scratched against his sensitive skin. All he wanted to do was rip it off, but then that would leave him bare and he did not feel comfortable to do that without his husband. Simon had been in earlier to braid his hair. It would be a rats’ nest by the end, but it should help somewhat. 

Moving from the bed he walked over to check the food supplied for the tenth time. Smoked and dried meats, breads, dried fruit, and nuts. There was plenty of mead and water. The fire was lit in the corner of the room to keep the winter chill off, but for Alec he was sweating. Finally he could not take it and pulled his gown off. He noticed a spot on the back of the shirt and reached behind him. He had started to produce slick. That meant the first wave was less than a few hours away. It was coming a little faster than it usually did, probably because of being near an alpha.

He went back to the bed and snuggled against the pillow that smelled of his alpha. That unique smell would change to become their smell soon. Alec closed his eyes as he thought about what Magnus might say to him. His body was loosening up and he could feel more slick leaking out. Whimpering he pinched at his left nipple. 

Soon after sex with his husband began Alec how found how sensitive his nipples became during sex. A sound left his mouth as he opened his legs to his imaginary husband. Would Magnus still like his slick? Would he…

“Well if that is a sight I get greeted with, I should leave you more often.” Magnus' warm voice had Alec shooting up on the bed and flushing at being caught.

“I didn’t...the heat...” But the alpha was already stripping. His long braided hair was tied behind his back, but like Alec’s it would be in ruins all too soon.

“No need to be shy, my jewel.” Magnus crawled up onto the bed, his cock hanging low as he did. The bottom was already swelling. Alec gasped and felt himself clench, how good would it feel? Magnus tipped his head up for a kiss. It was slow and passion filled until Magnus took a breath and got the full smell of his omega.

Alec was ripe for the plucking. The goddess had been truthful about that. A beautiful omega in his bed, leaking and begging for his cock. Pushing Alec’s legs apart he bent down to breathe him in at the source. His body was ready, almost begging for Magnus to thrust in. Pulling the checks apart Magnus leaned in for his first real taste.

Alec’s head shot back and he tried to close his legs. While he had thought about it he didn’t think it would ever happen. Never. But here his alpha was, between his legs, licking at him like he was the most delicious sweet. 

Magnus on the other hand was having a great time. Alec smelled and tasted devine. He was sweet and tangy and Magnus could not get enough.

“Magnus….alpha...” The voice of his mate had him leaving this wonderful heaven to move upwards. Alec was on fire, hot to the touch which meant he was ready. Wiping his mouth with his hand Magnus turned Alec over onto his stomach. Instinctually Alec raised his hip up, presenting to his alpha. Any self control he had left snapped.

In a blink of an eye Magnus was buried balls deep in his mate. Alec had cried out at the sudden thrust but just from his scent the raven haired alpha could tell that his omega was not hurt. He didn’t leave Alec much time to adjust before he was pulling back and thrusting back in. Slick squeezed out each time he thrust in, dripping down his cock onto the bed below them. Alec was begging sometimes in words, sometimes in just noises. Leaning over the other Magnus kissed and nipped at his neck.

Magnus was so good to him. He had pushed right into where Alec needed him. The alpha thrust into him over and over again, each time hitting that small spot inside him that caused pleasure to dance up his spine and over his skin. He was clutching the bedding as tight as he could, worrying that he might rip something. His cock was leaking and mixing with his slick. They would be in such a mess when they were done.

Magnus laid over him, kissing and nipping at his neck and the dark hair omega reached behind him to grip his husband's hair. He wanted, no, NEEDED Magnus to stay there. Stay right close to his scent gland and bite him. “MagNUS-” He felt...he felt the knot catching on his rim. It was still easy to slide in and out but he was swelling. Just the thought had Alec clenching down on the other.

“Yes, gods. You feel like Valhalla. Wet and tight, just for me.” Magnust growled scenting over the gland.

“Only you, Alpha. Please, only you.” The alpha placed a kiss on the gland.

“I know and I will be the only alpha you will ever know.” The man’s hips had slowed down while they had been talking, but started up again, the knot catching over and over again. 

Alec gripped the bed again with his hands, pretty sure he heard a rip, but that was of little concern as Magnus bit down on his scent gland, sparking Alec’s long awaited orgasm. His eyes rolled back as he felt the knot fully inflate and then warmth seeped into his body. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Magnus licking at his wound and mumbling _mine_.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alec didn’t know how long it had been when he slowly woke up. He could feel a warm body behind him and an arm over his waist. Magnus was holding him close. The knot had not gone down yet so it was still early. Maybe. Alec didn’t know how long it took an alpha’s knot to deflate enough to pull out. What he did know was it was a good couple or three hours before the next wave.

“Are you back with me, my love?” A warm voice soothed over his body along with a calming hand following.

“Yes.” His voice was deep and hoarse from all screaming he had done. 

“Good.” Suddenly Magnus started rocking his hips. The knot was nowhere near small enough, but it was still moving inside him, stimulating the omega’s rim. 

“Mag...nus...what...” 

“Trying to pull another one from you.” The calming hand moved lower to encircle the omega’s cock. How could he still? They had just...Alec moaned as he felt the head of Magnus’ cock moving over his spot deep inside him. Even though he had just come his body was already prepared to go again. His cock was slowly filling as Magnus stroked him and fucked in with little rolls of his hips. 

“I can feel you tightening up...Alphas can come a few times during the connection. Why should I be the only one.” Magnus was kissing along his shoulder and neck. Once in a while he would dip down to kiss the mark he had made. Alec couldn't even think about coming again, but he felt his body moving towards it. How? By the gods, his man was out to kill him.

Reaching back the dark haired omega tangled his fingers in long braids and pulled Magnus in for an awkward kiss. Suddenly he felt Magnus slip free of his body. Looking down he was amazed to see how large the knot still was but small enough to slip out. Magnus took his moment to push Alec more on his side and held the omega’s leg in the air. Moments later the thick head thrust back into him and Magnus was back to his reckless abanament of fucking. Alec could do little else but lay there and take it. Magnus had a tight grip on his ankle and was not letting go.

Magnus had not meant to slip free just yet. He had heard that rocking his hips while connected could stimulate an omega enough to come. Yet when he slipped free another idea popped into his mind. He pulled Alec’s leg up high in the air, exposing his mate’s clenching hole before thrusting back in. There was not the need to come or make knot his mate, he just wanted to fuck Alec. He wanted to hear him as he cried out for his alpha. This was more for Magnus’ ego than anything else.

This orgasam was faster coming but not as intense as the first. Alec came and so did Magnus, his knot fully inflated again. Alec laid his head on the bed panting. 

“Sleep now, my jewel. I promise to let you sleep.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

There were two more waves in the coming hours. After they had finally disconnected Magnus cleaned them up with a cloth and fed his omega. They had rested a bit more before Alec started to feel hot again. 

The second wave Magnus took Alec on his back. He loved his position because he could see all the array of emotions flood the other’s face. He could watch as his omega sought his own pleasure, begging for kisses. Knotting and resting was a little more combertion in that position, however.

The third wave Alec was back on his knees with Magnus thrusting hard and fast, but he had the omega stroking his own cock cause surges of pleasure that made him clench each time. When Magnus finally knotted him again he bit down again on his mark, making sure Alec was truly his.

In the early morning of the third day Alec woke up feeling sore but...fine. Like his heat was over. He should still have another wave or two before it tapered off. Getting out the mount of furs he stepped onto the cold floor. The fire had long gone out and outside of the next of blankets and furs it was freezing. 

“Here back in here.” Magnus' voice was sharp, but not from anger. Alec turned back to his mate. 

“I need to clean up.”

“You can do that, after I light a fire. Now come back here.” Magnus’ voice was softer this time. Alec slid back into the bed, finding the hot body of his mate. Magnus kissed his lips slowly, warming him up from the short time he had been out of the safety of bed.

“I feel...I feel back to normal.” Magnus looked up into scared blue eyes. “Does that mean...if my heat was cut short...” Alec looked worried as if he had done something wrong, but Magnus had other ideas. He placed his hand on Alec’s stomach, it was still strong and taught but he knew, he just knew, that his mate had a child growing inside him, his child.

“I think that means you will give me a beautiful child.” The dark haired omega looked at him for a moment before it dawned on him. If his heat had ended then...he was with child. Those blue eyes filled with wonder and tears, happy tears.

“I hope it will be an heir.”

“I don’t care if it is an heir or a daughter. I will love them no matter what. They will be our child.” Magnus hugged his husband and mate tight before getting out of bed and lighting the fire. Alec laid back rubbing his stomach. He couldn’t wait to meet his child, nor could he wait for the first signs of pregnancy.


End file.
